Drunk Confessions
by FoolishLittleDuck
Summary: "He knew Antonio loved his former charge Lovino, that his feelings were one-sided. He knew that he wanted the man to look at him with those emerald eyes, instead of the Italian. It hurt…" WARNING! One-Sided Prussia x Spain


A/N: So, yeah. I was bored, and neither me nor my friend had computor access, so I texted her and asked "Do you want me to write you a fanfic?" and she said "Sure, surprise me!" and I know she likes PruSpain, so I started writing this on my phone and well... I actually love how it turned out. owo She'll probably skin me alive for writing a one-sided story though... xD; Anyways...  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia... Though it would be pretty nice, owning Italy... Ffff yeah! XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Drunk Confessions<em>**~ 

The night had been long. Gilbert glanced over at the clock. 1:34, it said in glaring red digits. He sighed and took another sip of his beer. It had been near 5 hours since Francis had kidnapped him and Antonio to go out partying, and they had had a pretty good time, but when the Frenchman himself bid them farewell to join a couple of beautiful ladies as they left, it became both boring and awkward. Boring, because the Bad Touch Trio shrunk to a duo. Awkward, because Gilbert was left alone with Antonio… You see, the albino had for a long time harboured feelings for the Spaniard, though his friend remained oblivious.

Some time after Francis left, they had decided to go back to Antonio's place (mostly because Gilbert wasn't allowed in his brother's house when he was drunk).

"Man, I'm so _bored_" the German man complained, kicking at an empty beer can. Antonio laughed. While he couldn't say it out loud, Gilbert loved that laugh so much it hurt… And being unable to confess, to touch him in fear of losing the man's friendship, hurt even more. He knew Antonio loved his former charge Lovino, that his feelings were one-sided. He knew that he wanted the man to look at _him_ with those emerald eyes, instead of the Italian. It hurt…

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" he heard Antonio ask, and something in his drunken mind clicked. He shrugged and half-jokingly replied "wanna have sex?" That earned him another laugh. "You sound like Francis, Gilbert~" Damn. That was an insult.

Gilbert sighed and got up from his spot on the floor and made his way to the couch, where Antonio was laying. He almost lost his balance, earning a worried look from the Spaniard. Somewhat unsteady, he climbed on top of the other and smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He let a hand slowly slide up under Antonio's shirt, and leant down until their noses were touching.

"Well?" he whispered seductively. Antonio, ever the oblivious idiot, just laughed and gently pushed him away.

"You're really drunk, aren't you?" Gilbert bit his lip and glared at the floor. Damn Antonio, for being so stupid. Damn him for being so nice…

"Damn it!" he shouted, startling both himself and Antonio. The Spaniard stared with wide eyes, worry obvious in those green orbs. "Damn it" he repeated. Antonio opened his mouth to say something, but Gilbert pushed him back down on the couch and silenced all protests with a forceful kiss. When he pulled back, they were both panting to regain their breath.

"You're an idiot, Antonio…" Gilbert then said, speech somewhat slurred. "Making me fall in love with you, and not even realising it…" he sobbed. Huh, he hadn't even realised he started crying. Unable to face Antonio, he tried to get off the couch and walk away, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Another hand rested gently on his face, wiping a few tears away, and then forced him to turn around and look his friend in the eyes.

Antonio looked… nervous. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, licked his lips, and then opened it again.

"Gilbert…At this point, you're so drunk you might not even remember anything tomorrow…" he said, a rare serious expression gracing his features. "But know that I do love you, though perhaps not in the way you want me to. And I'm sorry. P-please don't cry, Gilbert!" Ah, Antonio really was an idiot. Gilbert sighed, his breath shaking, and let his head rest against Antonio's shoulder.

"You're cruel…" he murmured and closed his eyes, his head spinning. Being able to take no more, he let sleep overtake him.

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes, regretting it the moment he was greeted by rays of sunshine. Damn, he felt like a truck had run over him… Shifting a little, he realised he had no idea where he was. Reluctantly sitting up, the albino took in his surroundings. He was laying in a king sized bed, and since there was a tomato shaped pillow, he figured it was Antonio's bedroom.

"How did I… Oh yeah. We went to his house yesterday… Man, my head feels like it's gonna explode." He plopped himself back down on the comfortable pillow, taking in the smell of tomatoes, summer, and everything Antonio.

"Antonio…" he breathed out.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Gilbert almost had a heart attack as he looked up to see said Spaniard in the door opening, fully dressed and smiling as if he hadn't been drinking at all the night before. Gilbert vaguely recalled that, no, he hadn't been drinking that much. Only one or two beers, actually. Whatever. "How are you feeling? You were pretty drunk last night, so not very good I imagine" Antonio said and laughed. Gilbert winced, not ready to deal with anything loud, even if it was Antonio.

…

No, wait, _**especially**_ if it was Antonio. Dragging the blanket over his head, he mumbled a "shut up" to make the point come across. Antonio either didn't get it or he just wanted to torment him, because he kept talking.

"Do you even remember anything from last night?" he asked and, oh god, he sounded nervous. Gilbert sat up straight, ignoring the spinning to the best of his ability and stared.

"I didn't do anything, did I?" he asked, terrified of what the answer would be. Antonio laughed and scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit of his. "Well, not really, I guess… You did sort of… say you loved me." The brunette rushed out the last part and grinned sheepishly at the albino, who could do nothing but stare. After an awkward silence, Antonio was the first one to speak again.

"Did you mean it?" he asked quietly. Gilbert tensed up noticeably and looked away. He mumbled something incoherent, and Antonio frowned. It didn't suit him, not at all.

"**YES**! Okay? I meant it! I've been fucking in love with you for _**years**_ now, but you're just too damn dense to notice, aren't you?" he shouted. He had finally had enough, all the built up emotions finally finding a way to escape. Gilbert let his head rest in his hands, too embarrassed to even look at his friend. He could hear Antonio's footsteps as he walked closer, followed by the creak of the bed as he sat down next to Gilbert.

"You know, it made me really happy when you said you loved me" he said, laughing that wonderful laugh. "I mean, I was really shocked at first, but flattered at the same time…" Oh there was going to be a 'but' here, Gilbert knew. "But…" _Called it._ "I don't know if I can see you as anything more than a friend. You're my _best_ friend, Gil, and one of the most important people to me, even more so than Francis! And I really do love you, just… not in that way…" he trailed off, not sure what more there was to say.

Gilbert took the moment to let it all sink in. He frowned and then said "But that Italian brat will always be your number one, right?" Antonio smiled apologetically in return. The Spaniard nodded, and hugged his friend close.

"Thank you" he said, "for loving me." Gilbert returned the embrace and cried silently. Damn Antonio for being so nice, damn him for being so attractive, damn it all!

Damn himself for falling in love with the idiot…


End file.
